


In The Next Room

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, brief voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, kurt and blaine’s sex life through the view (or should i say ears) of the apartment next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Next Room

“Fucking hell, they’re at it again.”

Steven peeks up at Bren momentarily before looking back down at the magazine in his hands, saying nothing but smiling anyway.

“Dude! Seriously, they’re at it again! It’s the third fucking time today!” Bren rants, shoving the weight of the chair onto the two back legs, and balancing there before crashing down on the linoleum floor again.

Steven rolls his eyes, halting his page-turning in Popular Mechanics to glance up at his friend across the kitchen table, finally speaking. “I swear to god, I could tell you each and every one of ‘Blaine’s’ kinks and how hard ‘Kurt’ likes to give it, depending on how the headboard is hitting the wall.”

“Oohh, fuck, baby, harder…” drifts through the wall, and the banging on the wall gets louder and faster, with a following “Fuck yes, that’s it, Kurt, fuck me…” and “Yeah, you like that cock, baby?” and then an emphatic, curse-filled affirmation.

“Do they always fuck this often? And this loud?” Bren asks, teetering himself in his chair back and forth.

“Depends. Sometimes I get a break for a few days during the week. Sometimes they go four rounds a day, every day.”

“And you’ve seriously never told them to fuck off?”

He shrugs, flipping the page in his magazine. “They seem happy, man. It’s annoying as shit sometimes, yeah. But they’re happy. And that’s pretty damn rare to find here. I’m not about to fuck that up, man.”

Bren snorts, smacking a palm down on the table resolutely. “Well, I don’t live here, so I have no problem telling them to keep their dicks on lock for a while.”

The pounding had finally stopped on the other side of the wall, and the couple had fallen silent, probably taking a breather before the next round that’s sure to come. “And now seems like a great time.”

“Bren, don’t…” Steven trails off, but Bren is already halfway out of Steven’s apartment and then hammering on their door. Steven laughs a little when he hears a muffled “Oh, fuck!” on the other side of the wall, and the telltale sounds of scrambling to appropriate themselves.

Bren knocks again, and there’s a strangled, “Be right there!” and a moment later the door opens. He hears a “Hi! Can I help you?” and it’s definitely the deeper voiced one, Blaine.

Bren chimes in, “Hey, yeah, would you mind keeping your excessive honeymoon fucking to a decent level? Like, I dunno, not enough to power this entire city for a month?”

Steven smacks his palm to his forehead. That was one way to go about it…

From the tone of Blaine’s voice, he can tell that he’s gone red with embarrassment. “Oh my god. I’m so…so sorry. I—yeah. Yeah, we’ll…I mean it’s just that Kurt got a promotion and we’ve….yeah. No totally, absolutely, I’m so sorry.” The man rambles on, but is cut off by the other, higher voiced one.

“Excuse me, but just because you aren’t getting laid, doesn’t mean you can tell me not to, buddy.”

“Kurt!” Blaine scolds. “Tone it down a little, okay?”

“I will not. I will fuck my boyfriend when I like, and however I like, especially at a time like this. Now, good day, sir. Please leave us the fuck alone.”

“Kurt…,” Blaine drifts off once again, and Steven can hear their door creaking closed. There’s a last minute, “I’m so, so sorry” from Blaine, and then the door is shut firmly.

Bren moseys back into the room, plopping himself in a chair opposite Steven, shaking his head. “Damn. That Kurt bitch knows how to get what he wants.”

“And now you’ve just made him angry.” Steven says, smirking.

“I’m hoping I at least scared them off for a while…” Bren mumbles, swinging his feet onto the table.

His hopes are dashed when no less than fifteen minutes later, the banging and screaming starts up again, louder than ever, and definitely with purpose.

Yeah, that was the last time they ever tried to interfere with the racket next door.


End file.
